Lighting on or in floors is known in the art. EP0323682 for instance describes an apparatus for guiding the occupants of a building along a path of travel within the building which comprises modular carpet tiles which are arranged to cover the floor of the structure, with some of the tiles being signal units having a light-transmissive, molded plastics housing positioned in an opening therein, and having light-emitting diodes positioned in the housing. The light-emitting diodes are energized via an electrical cable, and thereby provide a visually discernable pathway on the floor.
US20070037462 describes a method for manufacturing a distributed optical fibers scrim comprising functional optical fibers, the functional optical fibers scrim thus manufactured, and composites in which an optical fibers scrim is incorporated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,373 describes an apparatus for visually guiding the occupants of a structure in a path of travel along the floor within the structure is provided. This apparatus is comprised of a carpet overlying the floor, and a lighting strip positioned underneath the carpet. The lighting strip comprises an elongate ribbon, with a group of laterally spaced-apart electrical conductors encased in and extending longitudinally of the ribbon of sheet material. A series of light-transmissive plastic housings are connected to and arranged longitudinally along a common outer surface of the ribbon of plastic sheet material. Light-emitting means are positioned within each of the housings, and are electrically connected to predetermined ones of the group of electrical conductors encased in the ribbon of sheet material. The carpet has holes extending therethrough which are arranged in a series corresponding to the series of light-transmissive housings on the lighting strip.